Set Us Free
by AzuraNobunaga
Summary: It has been almost 3 hundred years since the world has seen benders. And about a thousand since people have seen shinobi. The world, as people see it as of now is as mundane as it could be. No benders or shinobi has recently walked the earth. Not until Hinata discovers a certain ability of hers. (New Beginnings, rewritten)
1. Prolouge

**An: Hi! The plot seems familiar since this is a rewritten version of two of my previous stories. I wanted to write it again because I would like to clear things up. A Spark of Hope wasn't really working out for me because I'm getting confused with my own ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and please review. **

PROLOUGUE:

Hinata and Katara were walking back home from school when they noticed a cloud of smoke coming from the direction of Katara's house. The two girls frantically ran, and when they got there, the entire house was nearly ashes. Hinata, my parents and my brother were in there!" Katara exclaimed.

Hinata grabbed her phone and dialled the emergency hotline. "_The number you dialled is currently out of service. Please try again later_".

'_That's strange.'_ She thought. The pressed the numbers on her phone again, but the same message was heard. "The hotline is out of service, Katara." Hinata sadly said. She attempted multiple times, but she had no luck. Katara looked at her and she shook her head. The fact that the house is located in a remote place didn't help at all either.

"What?! No!" Katara panicked. She was starting to lose hope and anger came over her. Katara then noticed a wrench beside the fire hydrant. She ran towards it and started pounding on the hydrant. "Katara, that won't do anything!" Hinata exclaimed. Katara dropped the wrench ad punched the fire hydrant.

The hydrant broke and water went everywhere. The next thing that happened surprised Hinata more than how surprised she already was. Katara waved her hands like a bender would and performed a series of hand seals. She cried, "_Suiton: Mizurappa_! (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" Katara releases a gush of water from her mouth, and puts out the rest of the fire.

Hinata's lilac eyes were as wide as plates in shock. She couldn't believe that her friend is a bender. From the looks of it, Katara has known for a long time. Why didn't she tell her? Never had she thought that her best friend was a bender. How can she hide something like this to her, and for how long?

Katara looked at Hinata and said, "Sorry I never told you. My parents put a cursed seal to prevent me from telling anyone, even you." Katara said as she wiped her tears away.

Hinata just nodded trying to process the events that had happened. She then walked towards her best friend and embraced her.

"It's okay. Don't think about that right now. You're going through a lot today." Hinata said. Katara hugged her back tightly and sobbed silently on her shoulder.

Katara was the first to pull away and went to the place where her house once stood. Hinata let her friend mourn for a while. "Hey, I'm going to call my parents and tell them to contact the authorities. Is it okay with you?" Hinata asked. Katara just nodded.

An hour later, three police cars and an ambulance came. Hinata's parents there, of course. Hinata told two officers on what happened while Katara was attended by medics. Once all the interrogation was over they let the two girls go while they stay behind and investigate.

A week after the incident, Katara and Hinata were left alone in the house. Hinata's parents decided to adopt Katara temporarily so they went out to fix her papers. This was because Katara didn't know any relatives at the moment. She had a grandmother but she died a year ago.

It was already dark when the power went off. This was already expected since the electrical powerhouse is going through some maintenance work.

Hinata decided to grab some candles while Katara opted to open the windows. Hinata went to the kitchen since it is where their stock of candles is stored. She reached into one of the cupboards and got three candles. She decided to light them, but she can't remember where the matches are. She spent a few moments trying to remember. She finally recalled and snapped her fingers. Then a spark emitted and a flame is sitting right on top of her index finger.

Hinata looked at it and shook her head. _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_ She thought. To make sure it was real, she snapped her fingers again and this time, a bigger flame was emitted from her palm. She closed her palm and staggered backwards. She then ran back up to her room where Katara is.

She reached the room and closed the door behind her. Katara looked at Hinata with a sceptical look. "What's wrong?' She asked the girl.

"Close the windows. I have something to show you." Hinata said. Katara got up and did what she was told.

"Now what is this you're going to show me?" Katara said. Hinata snapped her fingers again and the flame appeared on her palm.

Katara's blue eyes were as wide as plates. She didn't expect her best friend to be a bender. "B-but h-how?" She asked the girl.

"I don't know either. It...it just happened."

"So you're saying that you just discovered this now?" Hinata bobbed her head. Katara sighed. If her father were still alive, he'd know what to do.

"You have to tell your parents. It only seems logical if they knew about this." Katara said.

"Wh -what if they don't understand? What if they report m- me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why would they do that to their own daughter? They must understand. You never know maybe your Mom or you dad's a bender. If there's anyone you should tell this to, it's them. They have the right to know."

Hinata had a worried look on her face. Her best friend did have a point. Her discovery is better safe with her parents than anyone else. Hinata then came to a conclusion; she's going to wait for the right time to tell her parents her ability to fire bend.

"I think I'm going to wait for the right time." Hinata said. Katara smiled at her friend, knowing how anxious she was. "Just make sure to tell them. The sooner you mention it, the better."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Both girls awoke to the loud pounding on Hinata's bedroom door. It was soon followed by Hinata's mom reprimanding them to wake up. "We're already up!" Hinata screamed back and threw her hands up. Flames busted out of her hands and it almost reached the ceiling.

She immediately put her hands back to her sides. "Shouldn't you already know how to control that? It might get us in trouble." Katara said while rubbing her eyes. "I somehow know how to, but since I'm new to this and all, I don't have full control yet." Hinata said. Katara shrugged and proceeded to the bathroom.

The blue-haired girl went to her vanity table, and brushed her hair out. She was then followed by Katara, who was then finished with her shower. "How's the search for chakra paper going?" Hinata asked. "I managed to find some in the school's artillery." Katara said as she handed a piece to her best friend.

"Okay according to my research, you hold the paper wait for the reaction. If the paper burns, it means you have an affinity for fire. If the paper wrinkles, you have lightning. If it crumbles and turns to dirt, your element is earth. If the paper cuts in half, wind is your element. Lastly, if the paper gets soaked it means that you have an affinity for water." Katara explained. Hinata nodded and held on to the chakra paper.

After about a minute, the chakra paper started to react. Half of the paper was burned, while half wrinkled. Hinata didn't believe what she saw. How can she have an affinity for two elements when, as far as she knew, neither of her parents were even benders? Was it genetics? Even Katara couldn't believe her eyes.

"D-do you have any more of those papers, Katara?" Hinata asked. Katara handed he another piece, and after waiting the same thing happened. "How could that be? I mean, none of your parents are benders right?" Katara said.

"None that, I knew of. Maybe one of my ancestors was a bender with the same nature affinities." Hinata said. "Perhaps, or you could be the only one." Katara said.

"That's impossible. How can that even happen?" Hinata worriedly asked. Katara shrugged her shoulders as she had no idea why, either. They were both clueless on this matter.

They suddenly heard a set of loud knocks on Hinata's door. "Girls, it is seven-thirty and your classes start at eight. How long will it take for you two to get ready, considering that you haven't eaten breakfast yet?!"Hinata's mother called. "We're done!" Hinata answered as she hurriedly opened the door. Her mother stood there frowning. "Eat breakfast right now, and leave." Her mother ordered. Both girls nodded as they scurried to the kitchen with their bags strapped on their backs.

Hinata's mother was just about to close the door when she saw wrinkled and damp pieces of paper on the floor. She can't help but grow suspicious of her daughter. She then finally sighed and picked up the pieces of paper, and threw them out.

* * *

Hinata and Katara were in the same class. They were ten minutes late, but it seemed that luck was with them today as their sensei hasn't arrived yet. "You guys could have been any later." Sakura remarked as they entered the room. "Well unfortunately for you, we aren't." Katara sneered. "Hey, don't get in a fight this early in the morning." Hinata said.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Sakura continued to further provoke the duo. "Shut it unless you want to earn yourself a detention slip." Katara said to the pink haired girl. Sakura gave up and muttered words that only she can hear.

Five minutes had passed since Katara and Hinata arrived, and their teacher hasn't arrived yet. "Kakashi-sensei was never this late. Do you think something happened to him?" Katara wondered. "He might be reading one of those Icha Icha books for all we know!" a girl with a blond ponytail said. "And how do you know that, Ino?" a bald boy asked. "Aang, we've been in the same classes for years. How can you not know that I'm the school's gossip queen?" Ino said whilst acting offended.

A man in his early twenties stormed inside the room. He then slammed his books on the table, which he always does, to give his students a mini heart attack. Much to his dismay, it didn't work, but he did catch their full attention.

"Sorry for being late. I had some business to attend to." The man said. Ino snickered, which earned her a glare from Kakashi. "Pushing that aside, our topic for today will be; the war that happened between benders and non-benders. Can anyone tell me how it started?" No one raised their hand, thus forcing the white-haired man to call on someone. His eyes reverted to where a particular boy was sleeping. He had black hair that is tied up in a ponytail, which made his head shape like a pineapple.

"Nara-san, would you care to tell us something about the benders?" Kakashi asked the boy while giving him his one-eyed smile. The boy stood up and sighed. "What a pain." Shikamaru muttered to himself. "Benders evolved from _shinobi_. They have the ability to control nature's elements using their chakra." The boy said.

Kakashi nodded, contented with the boy's answer. He then called on Sakura, who apparently is the smartest kid in the class. "Since Shikamaru mentioned shinobi, tell us more about these people." The man asked the pink-haired girl.

"Shinobi or ninjas were trained warriors, and they protect their corresponding villages. They were also proficient in many areas such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu." Sakura said.

"Since you mentioned the villages, what were the five great shinobi villages?"

Sakura furrowed her brows and said, "There was Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village), Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village), Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village), Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village), and Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village). Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Iwagakure experienced an economic depression that caused the downfall of the village, therefore, making Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Kumogakure the remaining shinobi villages."

Kakashi then permitted Sakura to sit down. He then went back to the topic of the war. He said that knowing who shinobi were is very important in understanding the following events in history. Since benders came from ninjas, it was most likely that they were the ones controlling society form the start. This ultimately led to a revolution against benders hundreds of years later. Kakashi also said something about the Avatar. He was discovered after the shinobi era, wherein he or she has the ability to control all five nature elements. The Avatar is also responsible for bringing peace and balance to the world. His or her list of responsibilities also includes controlling all the tailed beasts. This task is also extended to its jinjuriikis.

"Do any of you have questions?" Kakashi referred to the entire class. Katara raised her hand and asked, "Sensei, what happened to the Avatar now? Don't they get reincarnated?"

"After the war, the government tracked them down every ten years. Once they find his or her whereabouts, they would kill the parents first and then the Avatar. As of now, they stopped tracking the Avatar down, believing that it won't get reincarnated again. They also believed that benders didn't exist anymore, especially with all the executions they did after the war. We'll get to that topic sometime in the future." The masked man said.

Kakashi dismissed the class with a reading assignment on nature affinities. "Do you think it's safe to tell Kakashi-sensei about my nature affinities? He might know something about my situation." Hinata asked her friend. "I don't know. I honestly still recommend that you tell your parents first." Katara said.

They were about to walk out the door when Kakashi told them to say behind. He then let all the other students leave before he closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter, sensei?" Katara asked. Kakashi turned to them, and handed them both a piece of chakra paper. Both girls had wary looks on their faces. '_How did he know?' _they both thought. "I knew since I heard about your parents, Katara. Your chakra flow has increased, and I also noticed that it has gotten stronger." He paused and looked at Hinata.

"As for you, based on your chakra flow, you have just recently unlocked your chakra reserves, am I correct?" The brunette nodded, confirming Kakashi's suspicions.

Katara's chakra paper was damped all over, while the reaction of Hinata's paper was the same as it was this morning. "Are you a sensor type, Kakashi-sensei?" Katara said.

"No. But I do know a bit of Senjutsu, and it allows me to sense and gather natural energy around a person. "Kakashi said.

"Are there any more of us in the class, sensei?" Hinata asked the white-haired man. "There is a huge possibility that most of the class might be benders."

"Are you a bender too, sensei?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, I can use all five elements but I'm not the Avatar. My natural affinity is lightning." Katara has her mouth open, and is shaped like an 'o'. Hinata on the other hand, seems to be processing the entire thing.

"Do your parents know, Hinata?" Kakashi asked the timid girl.

"I….. I don't think so. I-I mean, I don't even know whether they're benders or not." The blue- haired girl said.

"I'd usually recommend that you tell them immediately, but given the certain circumstances and your lack of knowledge on this matter, I think you should wait until you have gathered more information." Kakashi advised the girl. HInata nodded, understanding the situation she's in.

* * *

"Do you think your parents will take it well, once you tell them?" Katara asked while the two girls were nearing Hinata's house. "I honestly don't know, Katara-chan. I don't think I'll be telling them any sooner anyway." Hinata said.

"And why is that? I mean, Kakashi-sensei knows. All the more it would give your parents the right to know." Katara said. "I know, I know, but what if they think I'm crazy? Or if in case they do believe me, what if they hand me over to the authorities?" Hinata worriedly said.

"Why would they even do that to their own daughter?"

"That's because we are supposed to be extinct! We shouldn't be even having these abilities in the first place!" Hinata exclaimed. She then looked around, just in case anyone had heard her sudden outburst. When she had confirmed the security of the place, she continued. "Besides, why do you keep pushing me to tell them?"

"Well, if there's anyone who would most likely know where you got your affinities from, It would be your parents." Katara silently said.

The two continued to walk in silence. It wasn't until they reached the front door when Katara spoke up.

"So, are you still telling them or what?"

"No, my parents shouldn't know about this at least just yet." Hinata sternly said

"What shouldn't we know just yet, Hinata?" Mrs. Hyuga stood before them, groceries in hand. She had her eyebrow arched in a way that would make anyone feel nervous.

"Okaa- chan! Uhhhhh…." Hinata managed to say, while beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

**An: Another chapter is done, and I'm still sorting my ideas out. I'm somewhat back on track with what I wanted to do, and I like it this way. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think and look forward to the next one!**

**P.S. Excuse my grammatical errors. **


End file.
